


Beckon

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An afternoon dream.
Relationships: Tidus/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Beckon

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'late in the day'

Tidus flopped down in the shade, sure that despite it being late in the day, he could steal a nap before dinner. Without Riku around, he'd become the one keeping everyone in line and it was... exhausting.

What he did not expect was a dream of Riku, clad in tight, slick black, a wicked smile on his face, beckoning. In his dream, he was ready to follow, surprised that Riku wanted him...

Had Riku somehow known? He'd always seemed to be with Sora and Kairi the most, but maybe... Just maybe...

He woke to Selphie's voice and deep, odd longing.


End file.
